


Willing

by lordofthepringles



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing

Title: Willing  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with ATWT or CBS  
Summary: The Choice

 

 

Reid rolled out of bed exhausted. For the first time in years, he actually dreaded going to work.

The entire night he tossed and turned with the weight of the decision on his mind. He could choose his career, his job, the one that he spent his entire life working towards. The reason he didn’t have any social life to speak of, before he came to Oakdale. He could finally realize his dream.

Or he could choose Luke. Sweet, beautiful, annoying, Luke. The man who finally gave Reid pause. The one who shook him to the core and made him for the first time in his entire life, long for walks in the park and dinners for two. The man who irritated him more than any other person had a right to, and the man who could turn his entire world upside down with one kiss.

And Reid was being given an ultimatum, choose your lifelong dream or a chance at love. He had gone over thirty years with neither, and now that he was on the brink of having both, he wasn’t sure either choice was possible.

All Reid wanted was to be a neurosurgeon and to love Luke and be loved in return. All kinds of people had that. Hell, even Bob had that.

If he chose Luke, he’d have the walks and the dinners, but would he lose a part of himself in the process? Would he come to hate Luke? And how could he? Luke wasn’t the one asking him to make this decision. Reid realized this decision was entirely on him.

He knew though if he chose the hospital, he would be throwing away his chance at true love. And from experience, he knew it didn’t come along often. He was beginning to wonder if it would ever come for him at all. And now he had Luke, someone who completed in a way that only your true soul mate could.

He knew in that moment what his choice was. He could be a doctor anywhere, anytime, but he could not go without telling Luke exactly what he meant to him.

So Reid finished getting dressed rushed over to Luke’s place and rang the doorbell.

Lily answered, took one look at him, and said, “Luke’s not here. He rushed out of here this morning, saying he had to do something.”

Reid sighed and went back to his car. His heart sank. Luke had gone to find Noah again.

So he drove to work and headed to his office.

As he heads down the hallway at the hospital, he sees Luke round the corner and head straight for him.

Reid immediately goes into doctor mode thinking something happened to Noah.

Luke finally reached him and shoved him into his office.

“Luke, what’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I just have to tell you something.”

Reid sat down then and prepared himself for the worst. Luke is going to tell him he chose Noah, and he’s going to accept it like a man, then he’s going to drive home and eat a gallon of chocolate ice cream drizzled in more chocolate and whipped cream. Then he’s going to watch Pride and Prejudice and cry when Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy finally hook up.

Suddenly Luke is talking and Reid shakes his head to clear it.

“I’m willing to fight for you.”

“What?”

“I’m willing to fight for you, Reid. I found out about the ultimatum from Casey. Apparently, Kim found out about it and is all in a fit, because Bob issued it to you. I wish you would’ve told me sooner, Reid. But just know this. I know I’ve been all over the place with my feelings lately, but I made a conscious decision last night, that I am all in. I want to find out more about you. I want to find out your quirks and flaws, and I want it all. I’m tired of listening to everyone else and what my brain keeps telling me I should do and what I should want. So now, I’m listening to my heart. And you know what it’s telling me? That you are what I want. So, I’m willing to fight for you. Whatever it takes to prove to you that giving us a shot is worth it.” Luke takes a breath and is ready to continue.

By this time, Reid has walked over to Luke. He pulls him closer.

“I made the decision that I can be a doctor anywhere, Luke. But what I can’t do is give up on a chance at love. So I’m willing to fight for you too. I’m willing to risk everything to get everything with you.”

“Did you say love?”

“Yes.”

Luke doesn’t hesitate and flies into Reid’s arms. He’s kissing him everywhere.

Finally, Reid grabs Luke’s head and kisses him and brings him closer.

Luke melts into his embrace and returns it.

They finally break apart for air.

“So I guess we find Bob to tell him that I’m resigning from the project.”

They hear a throat clearing behind them,

“No need. I just came to find you Dr. Oliver to inform you that Luke Snyder Foundation funneled their donation through another charity.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that technically it is not unethical for you to continue to see each other and the hospital cannot take any action.”

Bob turned to leave,

“I’m glad you were going to choose Luke, Reid. I love being proven right.”

Luke looks at Reid inquisitively.

Reid just laughed as Bob left.

He turned back to look at Luke who had a huge grin on his face,

“Did I ever tell you how brilliant you are?”

“You’ll have to thank Lucinda Walsh for that brilliant idea.”

“Oh believe me, I have a feeling I’ll be thanking for the rest of my life.”

Reid pulled Luke back to him then,

“But first, Mr. Sunshine, I need to thank you for being willing to fight for me.”


End file.
